My Kitten's Every Wish
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Ichigo, one night, wishes for a Guardian Angel to grant her any wish. And guess what alien happens to over hear this? So now, Kish has to pretend to be her supposed “Guardian Angel” and fulfill her every wish by all means... no matter how ridiculous. KxI
1. Sho Ichi: I Only Wish

**A/ N: I just couldn't stand it anymore! I had to publish this! I was so excited just to get it out there. But, in regards to publishing this, due to my time, "Ask Kish!" will have only ONE more chapter. So, if you have any last questions, you "must" ask them. Thanks, and please enjoy!!!**

_**My Kitten's Every Wish**_

_**.::One::.**_

* * *

"Sigh…" Ichigo was coming back from a date with her beloved, Masaya. She had a bright, soft smile on her face. As she smiled walking down the sidewalk, she seemed to be in a daze with her thoughts full of girlish fantasies. Masaya had taken her out to dinner in the back of the restaurant, secluded from everything else. He left her just wanting more. Hugs just weren't doing anything for Ichigo anymore she needed something more… She needed that kiss. Then, her life would seem to be perfect. 

She held her jacket close to her bosom as if she were hugging it. People would stare as they walked past her.

"_Ichigo?" Masaya smiled._

"_Yes, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo stared with innocent eyes as she waited for him to talk._

"_Ichigo… I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life… Will you, marry me?"_

"_Oh! Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo blushed. Masaya leaned in to kiss Ichigo…_

_Then, a loud beeping noise was heard…_

"Huh? Ah!" A truck nearly hit Ichigo as she blatantly crossed the street without looking, just living in her little fantasies.

"Get out of the street! Stupid kids…" The driver shook his head, from having to swerve to avoid hitting Ichigo. Ichigo was still a little in shock from the sudden uproar. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and quickly hopped back onto the sidewalk.

_Like Aoyama-kun would ever ask me to marry him… I don't deserve him. _Ichigo thought. Her eyes watered up a little, but she just quickly wiped them away.

Ichigo looked up at the darkened sky and at the moon. The sun's rays poured in on the side of it, making it a, quite bright, crescent moon. Ichigo sighed and just looked back in front of her. She continued down the sidewalk until the sight of home caught her eye. She seemed to walk slower and slower the closer she got. She wasn't sure why she did this, maybe she was just prolonging the walk, and so she wouldn't reach home as early. What was she avoiding? I mean her night was so wonderful with Masaya, what could bring her down? Maybe something in the back of her mind just ticked her…

She soon reached the concrete walkway to her painted, wooden porch. She froze as she took one step onto the concrete. She almost seemed unsure. With every step, a new image of her beloved Masaya came up into her mind. One was when they were eating. He had ordered spaghetti, and while he was eating it he got sauce on his cheek. Ichigo couldn't help but stare. She didn't want to say anything though. Maybe this was just a disturbing yet joyful image for her. She finally couldn't hold in her smile anymore, and she began to laugh. Masaya finally wiped his face and realized what he had done. He laughed along with her.

Another was when they were eating desert. He ordered one milkshake for the both of them. Ichigo could still picture the smile on his face, taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake. Chocolate was his favorite. _Why do I suddenly feel, alone? _Ichigo asked herself. It's like one minute she felt perfectly cathartic and the next she was completely overtaken by sadness.

"I guess I just need to stop thinking so much." Ichigo told herself, and finally convinced herself to walk forward. She approached the door and placed her hand on the knob. She turned it and pushed open the door. _I wonder. Is my perception of love wrong? I think you got shot with an arrow, but the rest isn't supposed to be painful, right? What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be happy! Nya! _Ichigo walked through the door, and her mother greeted her home. Ichigo smiled and walked upstairs.

"Where have you been young lady?" Ichigo met her father at the top of the stairs, with his arms crossed. He gave her that "I know where you've been" look.

"Just… out." Ichigo smiled sarcastically in a way.

"Oh, honey!" Sakura yelled, "She's just been out with Masaya."

"What?" he exclaimed, "That Aoyama boy? What have I told you? Did that moron walk you home?" he seemed to get angrier the more he babbled on.

"Um, no?" Ichigo replied.

"Honey, just calm down." Sakura smiled.

"Calm down?" Her father flipped out, "She's out with this Aoyama boy all night and you expect me to be alright?" Ichigo ignored the conversation and continued to her room. She could still hear them going on, and on…

"_What if he kissed her?"_

"_Honey…"_

"What do I do?" Ichigo asked herself with a sigh, "I love Aoyama-kun…"

"_What if he's plotting to kill her?"_

"_Dear…"_

Ichigo lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A lot of things ran through her mind.

"_What if he planted a bomb on her and it's going to blow up any second!!!"_

"_Please, honey… He's not a terrorist…"_

Ichigo got up form her bed and walked over to her window. She opened it to the chill wind. It brushed past her cheeks, making her turned a slight shade of magenta. She rested her elbow on the window ceil, and planted her chin into her palm. The stars were out and the clouds seemed to be hiding, perhaps from the intimidating moon. The small breeze carried a few light leaves in its path and blew them from the tree near Ichigo's window. It seemed right, with it being fall.

Ichigo resituated her position and crossed her arms, placing them on the window ceils, and laid her head upon them._ It's beautiful… _Ichigo thought, _yet how did I grow to be so sad?_ Ichigo sighed at her thoughts. Ichigo heard a small sound coming from in her room. She turned her head slightly to find it was just Masha, apparently coming to comfort her.

"Ichigo sad, Ichigo sad?" He peeped.

"No, Masha… It's just-."

"Ichigo alien! Ichigo alien!!!" He suddenly went crazy. It startled Ichigo a little. She quickly jumped up from her position and looked all around outside. Nothing.

"Masha, are you sure?" she asked.

"Ichigo alien! Ichigo alien!" he repeated. Ichigo continued to look, but still… nothing.

"Maybe you're just wrong this time Masha. I don't see anything. Let's just go to bed… Besides, what could the aliens want at this time of the night?" Masha flew over to Ichigo's bed and landed himself on it, against the wall. Ichigo looked outside, and just couldn't help but to stare at the stars… Masha looked at Ichigo funny.

"I wish…" Ichigo began, "I wish maybe… There was a way I could have a Guardian Angel… to make all of my wishes come true… then, me and Aoyama-kun could get married…" Ichigo blushed at that image; "… I could have all the fish in the world but that's just not possible is it? Nya…" Ichigo closed her window and situated herself under her blanket…

"Koneko-chan…" Kish peeped around and into Ichigo's room where she lay. He rubbed the bottom of his chin, mischievously; "A Guardian Angel, eh? Maybe that's what you'll get… my beautiful little koneko…" Kish smirked and flew into the sky…

* * *

**This story has been in my mind for a while, it's just taken me a while to type, and publish it. I hope you guys like it so far. It'll get funnier, and definitely more fluffy as it progresses! Please review!!!**

**I'll also keep track of how many times it's been alerted and favorited, and I'll post it on each chapter so everyone can see how it does as it progresses. :-) First 5 reviewers, get a special strawberry cupcake made by Ichigo herself!!!**


	2. Sho Ni: Careful What You Wish For

**A/ N: **Yays! I got plenty of reviews and I'm so happy! That's why I updated a little earlier than two weeks. Anyways, here's the stats:

**Favorited: **_9 Times. _**Alerted: **_9 Times._

Enjoy the next chapter!!!

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

_**.::Two::.**_

* * *

"I wish…" Ichigo began, "I wish maybe… There was a way I could have a Guardian Angel… to make all of my wishes come true… then, me and Aoyama-kun could get married…" Ichigo blushed at that image; "… I could have all the fish in the world but that's just not possible is it? Nya…" Ichigo closed her window and situated herself under her blanket… 

"Koneko-chan…" Kish peeped around and into Ichigo's room where she lay. He rubbed the bottom of his chin, mischievously; "A Guardian Angel, eh? Maybe that's what you'll get… my beautiful little koneko…" Kish smirked and flew into the sky…

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was a bright Friday, and it was also time for school. Ichigo sat up and pulled the covers off of her, heading for the bathroom. She combed her fine, pink, strawberry hair and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror after spitting out the toothpaste. In her reflection, she saw her as a mew. Her cat ears drooped in disappointment. Her face seemed bruised and her eyes, saddened. Ichigo quickly shook her head, getting rid of the image.

_What am I thinking, nya? _Ichigo rubbed her head. She headed out of the bathroom and back into her room. She went through her closet and pulled out her gray uniform. She dressed herself in it and then made up her bed. As she smoothed the blanket over her bed, she felt a breeze surpass her. She looked over to the window and noticed that it was open.

"I thought I closed that." Ichigo walked over and closed the window. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of her room. She went down the stairs and passed her mother and father eating breakfast.

"Do you want any breakfast Ichigo?" her mother smiled. Ichigo shook her head.

"Did you blow up?" her father asked, a little anger perking on his part.

"Honey." Sakura slightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Want some more eggs?"

"Bye!" Ichigo waved as she headed out of the door.

"No one said you could leave!" Her father stood from his seat. Sakura sat him back down and smiled.

"Ichigo's gone to school, calm down." Sakura had a small smirk on her face, almost like she were about to laugh…

_I wonder about my father sometimes, and not just because he had jelly all over his face either… _Ichigo thought. She walked down the sidewalk and passed a few people. Mostly, they were men dressed in suits, headed for work. Ichigo rubbed her arm, because it was starting to get cold and she forgot her jacket. And she wasn't about to go back and get it…

"Here." Ichigo felt a sudden warmness surround her. She turned to find Masaya walking beside her, smiling.

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo blushed out of speechlessness.

"You looked cold." He said.

"Yeah, I had forgotten my jacket at home." Ichigo smiled…

They walked to school together, and entered onto school grounds. They passed quite a few kids outside just chatting…

_"Oh. My. God! Sheryl! Don't pee on that tree!"_

_"No! Li! Watch out for that!" **BAM! **"Tree…"_

Ichigo spotted Moe and Miwa waiting for her in the distance. Ichigo ran over to them and smiled.

"Hey, Ichigo." Miwa greeted. Masaya caught up with Ichigo.

"I'll see you after school, okay Momomiya-san?" Masaya smiled, and walked off with a couple of his kendo buddies.

"Ichigo… So how are you and Masaya?" Moe smirked and nudged Ichigo.

"Fine." Ichigo seemed to not want to talk about that.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" Miwa asked eagerly.

"No! Me and Aoyama-kun are just friends!" Ichigo waved her hand sin front of her face.

"I saw how he looked at you…"

"Yeah. What's going on between you two?"

"You did? He did? Um, nothing! Nothing is going on! Oh my! Is that Johnny Depp?" Ichigo pointed behind Moe and Miwa.

"Huh?" they both turned in unison.

"Ichigo, what's-." When they turned back around, Ichigo was gone…

-♪♪♪-

"You're kidding, right?" Taruto crossed his arms.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Kish looked down at himself. He had on a white, frilly shirt with tights and a black, plaid kilt.

"You look like a gay golfer…"

"Shut up midget!"

"Don't tell me to shut up bakabakashii! You're the one that asked for my help!" Taruto shouted back.

"I'll try something different." Kish took off…

A couple minutes later he comes out and poses with his arms in the air.

"Okay. That one's fine." Taruto said.

"I thought I looked pretty good in this one too… I mean, look at me!" Kish smirked. He was wearing a white, belly, T-shirt, with black pants, and white shoes. They were shiny. He also had on a baby blue wig that came down past his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Pai walked in with his arms crossed, "Please tell me you weren't watching that human show, What Not To Wear. We have to be serious. Deep Blue-sama still wants us to find that Mew Aqua."

"No," Kish placed his hand son his hips, "We were… Just trying on human clothes. I thought I looked pretty good." Kish smiled.

"Stop messing around." Pai stated and walked out.

"Why'd you say that? Do you not want Pai to know?" Taruto asked.

"Just keep it down. I don't want Pai nagging on me that this isn't our mission…" Kish explained.

"Well. It's not."

"Exactly." Kish snapped his fingers and teleported…

-♪♪♪-

Soon, school ended and Ichigo exited the building. Masaya was waiting for her outside. He smiled and approached her…

_It's Aoyama-kun… but I feel strange. I want to greet him and tell him I missed him but… That sentence would just cover up maybe the truth that's held deep inside… _Despite Ichigo's thoughts, she smiled as Masaya came up to her.

"Konnichiwa, Aoyama-kun."

"Hello, Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled kindly. He took Ichigo by the hand and tugged on her a little as he began to walk. _What is he doing? H- he's holding my hand… _Ichigo stared down at his hand grasping hers'.

Masaya led Ichigo down to the park. It seemed almost empty now that the mothers had taken home their little preschoolers. Masaya kept walking and stopped, almost suddenly, at a tree in the middle of the park.

"Aoyama-kun, wh-." His finger pressing against her lips disturbed Ichigo's sentence. She blushed from the feeling of him touching her.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"O- okay." Ichigo nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. She could hear Masaya's footsteps, and then some sort of rattling noise. It sounded like thin plastic being crumpled together. Like, a kid at Christmas…

"- Open."

Ichigo slowly uncovered her eyes and took a look. Masaya had a, rather large, bouquet of red roses in a red wrapping. The flowers were fully bloomed, not closed, and they seemed to brighten up Ichigo's eyes when she saw them.

"Aoyama-kun! Senpou migoto!" ("Aoyama-kun! They're beautiful!") A smile bloomed on Ichigo's face, slowly, but surely.

"I knew you'd like them." He smiled. But, for some reason, in Ichigo's heart, her smile suppressed. She just wasn't as cathartic as you'd think. Something deep within just ticked at her.

_I know I should be happy, I mean, Aoyama-kun bought me these beautiful flowers, but… I just don't. _Ichigo sniffed the bouquet and smiled at Masaya.

"I'll walk you home." He smiled…

Masaya and Ichigo soon reached her home, and they stopped a few feet from her yard. Masaya smiled at Ichigo. She smiled back at him.

"I guess I'll go now." She said and held the bouquet tight. Masaya flicked the bell around her neck and laughed a little.

"Dewa mata, Momomiya-san." ("See you later, Ichigo/ Ms. Momomiya.") He winked and turned, walking away. Ichigo grabbed her bell and kept it still from ringing. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Who are those from, Ichigo?" Her mother caught her before she could get up the stairs. Ichigo turned and smiled at her. "They're from Aoyama aren't they?" Ichigo just nodded in reply and continued up the stairs. Sakura smiled…

-♪♪♪-

_Ichigo… _Kish's thoughts pulsated, _I will make you fall in love with me and you won't even know it._ Kish smirked.

He was sitting at the top of an empty construction building. He seemed to be around five stories high. He looked down upon the ground below and sighed.

"Here I come koneko." He smiled and took off in flight…

He came to Ichigo's home and hovered near her window. He peeped in and saw her standing, and looking at herself in her mirror near her closet door. She stared at herself immensely, like she was searching for something deep… She stared at herself, not like an _I'm so hot_ sort of stare, but like a _who am I_? This made Kish tilt his head at her.

"Aoyama… kun…" Ichigo muttered under her breath. Kish crossed his arms from hearing her words.

"**Beep! Beep!**" this weird beeping sound caught Kish off guard a little. Ichigo walked over to her beeping phone and looked at it…

* * *

**Yes, I left everyone with a small cliffie. I'll start doing that now to leave everyone with suspense, and then wait a while to update. :-) I know I'm evil...;-) But, I'll probably be updating this story once every two weeks. I'm sorry to make everyone wait so long, but I just have other stories to work on too, sadly. But, if I type up more chapters for this than needed or if I finish another story, then I might start posting new chapters every week!**

**Please review everyone!!!**


	3. Sho San: Kish Makes a New Friend

**Stats: Currently 28 reviews (before this chapter), faved 11 times, alerted 14 times, & it's currently not in any C2's...**

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

_**.::Three::.**_

* * *

He came to Ichigo's home and hovered near her window. He peeped in and saw her standing, and looking at herself in her mirror near her closet door. She stared at herself immensely, like she was searching for something deep… She stared at herself, not like an "I'm so hot" sort of stare, but like a "who am I"? This made Kish tilt his head at her. 

"Aoyama… kun…" Ichigo muttered under her breath. Kish crossed his arms from hearing her words.

"**Beep! Beep!**" this weird beeping sound caught Kish off guard a little. Ichigo walked over to her beeping phone and looked at it…

"A text message?" Ichigo pressed the "view now" button on her phone to read it. A cute little message with a pink background and red words came up. Ichigo smiled upon reading it:

_I Love You, Ichigo…_

_-Masaya_

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled. _That's so sweet. _Ichigo thought, _however… I just don't know-_

"**Pop!**" Ichigo jumped at the sound of something hitting her window. She accidentally dropped her phone.

"Stupid fur ball!" Kish yelled at a squirrel that had threw a nut at him, "You trying to get me killed? Baka…" Kish folded his arms.

Ichigo bent down and picked up her phone. She placed it inside her bag and started towards the window. Kish looked inside the window and noticed Ichigo coming. He quickly placed his back against the side of her house. Ichigo opened her window and a breeze flew past her, tickling her eyelashes.

"Hmm… Maybe it's those squirrels again…" Ichigo shut her window back and exited from her room. Kish let out a sigh of relief.

"Bakabakashii squirrel…"

"**Bop!**" The squirrel threw another nut at him and hit him on the head.

"Itai!" A throbbing vein appeared on Kish's forehead and he motioned his fist at it, "Dragon swords!" Kish summoned his weapons and went down to towards the squirrel. The squirrel's eyes grew wide as it went and hit under the tree in a small little hole.

"Come here!" Kish yelled.

"Bye mom!" Kish heard the shutting of a door. He looked over and noticed Ichigo walking down her concrete walkway. He quickly jumped behind the tree and put his back against it. _I should surprise her but… I'm not supposed to be me… Then, who the heck am I? _Kish thought, _I'm her "Guardian Angel"… Pft._ Kish looked back around the tree and noticed she was crossing the street. Where was she headed?

He came out from behind the tree and flew up into the sky, hoping to find where she was headed.

He looked around and caught sight of her entering into the park. He flew closer above her, careful not to get noticed. He stopped soon as she reached a fork in the sidewalk and turned right onto, what seemed like, a quite cheerful path. He followed close behind her as he watched her enter in through the doors of Café Mew Mew. He folded his arms.

"Work I see… You'll be coming home later, and I'll be waiting… Koneko-chan." Kish smirked as he flew off…

-♪♪♪-

Ichigo entered through the doors of Café Mew Mew. She hung her jacket on the hook next to the doors. Lettuce and the others were already cleaning the tables, getting ready for the day's customers. Ichigo walked over near the kitchen, to pick up her silver tray. She flipped it up professionally and held it against her hip. She walked over to a table and sat down, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"What are you sitting down for?" Mint put her hands on her hips. Ichigo didn't reply to Mint's question, she just sat there. She seemed to be lost. Her pupils seemed to disappear the deeper you looked at her.

"Ichigo-san!" Mint bent down looking at her face. Ichigo shook her head and blinked a couple times.

"Oh… Gomen-nasai…" Ichigo stood up and grabbed a rag, wiping down an already-clean table.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Mint folded her arms.

"Hmm, na no da…" Pudding seemed to just suddenly appear beside Mint.

"Maybe something happened with Aoyama-san…" Lettuce spoke up softly. Zakuro stared over at the girls from her position across the room.

"Did something happen Ichigo?" Mint asked, acting sincere but still having that sarcasm within her voice. Ichigo looked up at them, but with her eyes still pealed to the tiles on the floor.

"It's nothing, really." Ichigo tried to smile.

-♪♪♪-

"Work I see… You'll be coming home later, and I'll be waiting… Koneko-chan." Kish smirked as he flew off…

Kish flew over the city and back to Ichigo's house. He flew up by her window to find her father leaving to work. He placed his hands on the bottom of the window trying to force it upward. It refused to come up. Kish scratched his head.

"Kaihou!" He yelled at the inanimate, glass object. He placed his hands back on the window and pushed as hard as he could. "Err…." He growled. Kish doesn't pertain too much patience, sadly…

"KAIHOU BAKA!" His words echoed through the neighborhood. Everyone looked up and around searching for where the noise was coming from. People on the streets looked up in the sky… "Honey, the birds are really getting vicious…"; People in houses looked out their windows, searching fro UFO's. What an uproar, for the time being…

Kish then heard a small little chuckling coming from behind him. He turned and saw the little squirrel, laughing uncontrollably at him.

"That's it you little fur ball!" Kish yelled. Kish dived down at the laughing rodent sitting happily on the tree limb behind him. The squirrel quickly jumped making him hit his head on the tree…

-♪♪♪-

"Did something happen Ichigo?" Mint asked, acting sincere but still having that sarcasm within her voice. Ichigo looked up at them, but with her eyes still pealed to the tiles on the floor.

"It's nothing, really." Ichigo tried to smile…

Later that evening, they had had a normal day's full of customers. Ichigo finished up and took her silver tray back into the kitchen. The girls watched as she headed for the doors. She had a blank look of thought on her face as she opened the door to leave.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Lettuce asked Mint, even though Mint had no clue. As Ichigo walked out of the café, Ryou came out form the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"What was up with Ichigo-san, she was slacking off today." He commented.

"Who knows…" Mint sighed and walked away from the group.

"I guess that's what you get from a strawberry." Ryou shrugged and walked off…

-♪♪♪-

"That's it you little fur ball!" Kish yelled. Kish dived down at the laughing rodent sitting happily on the tree limb behind him. The squirrel quickly jumped making him hit his head on the tree…

Later that evening, Kish was on the grass, leaning against the tree next to Ichigo's window, waiting for her to get home. He was about to doze off, when he heard footsteps approaching. His ears wiggled, hearing the sound, and he looked over to see Ichigo walking up the sidewalk. He jumped up and slid, smoothly, behind the tree. He peeped around as Ichigo opened the door and walked into the house. He flew up into the air and looked through the window. She opened the door to her room and threw her jacket on her desk chair, taking down her ponytails and socks afterwards. She slid into bed, still wearing her clothes. She pulled the sheets past her pale legs, and over her cold body. She then proceeded to close her eyes, in hopes of sleep. Kish found this opportunity to try again, to get in. Then he heard a loud noise. He realized something banged against the window. Kish's eyes widened as Ichigo opened her eyes. He turned to see the squirrel, watching in amusement. He growled at it. He turned back towards the window and saw Ichigo fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief. He then placed his hands on the window and pushed upward, and…. **Pop!**

"That was easy." He scratched his head, and looked at the top of the window. A nut was in between the lock of the window and its ceil, holding it open. Kish smirked at little at the squirrel, and then it hopped back down in its little hole in the tree.

Kish jumped in her window and stood there, watching her sleep…

* * *

**I truely hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I kind of left you on a small cliffhanger, but you can wait till next week. :-) Please review!!!**

**I'm working on two fanfiction stories and plus a story I'm going to publish on my own website; so please bare with me in these chapters. I hate having to update every two weeks instead of one, but otherwise things would get complicated for me... sigh... An I've finally got my website up and running!!! Please check it out and let me know what you think. :-) Just go to my homepage.**

**Japanese Translations:**

**-Gomen-nasai: I'm sorry.**

**-Kaihou: Open.**

**-Baka/ Bakabakashii: Stupid/ Dumb**


	4. Sho Yon: I'm Your Guardian Angel

**Stats: Favs: **_16, _**Alerts: **_18, _**Reviews: **_41 (before this chapter),_** C2's: **_1 (Thanks for the Kiss)_ Big thanks to Xaphrin for adding this story to her Community!!!

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

_**.:: Four ::.**_

* * *

"That was easy." He scratched his head, and looked at the top of the window. A nut was in between the lock of the window and its ceil, holding it open. Kish smirked at little at the squirrel, and then it hopped back down in its little hole in the tree.

Kish jumped in her window and stood there, watching her sleep…

He watched as her chest moved with every breath she took in. She looked so sound and sedate. He slightly tilted his head at her. His blue hair fell down onto his shoulders and rested against his bosom as he took steps closer, and closer towards Ichigo. He slowly made he way over to her bedside. He sat down next to her on her bed.

"Koneko…" he let out as a whisper. He slowly leaned over her, and leaned his face in towards hers'. He brushed his lips against hers'. He could feel her breathing on his chin, and his ears bent down in comfort. He tried to be very discreet with his movement, trying not to wake her. Morosely for him, he got too excited… He leaned over a bit too much and his lips smacked up against hers'. His eyes widened, as Ichigo's eyes busted open.

"NYA! — " Ichigo screamed. Kish was quick to cover her mouth. Ichigo's face turned red as she looked down at his hand, holding her mouth shut. She pushed him away and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her chair and picked it up, threatening him with it.

"Who the heck are you! And why are you in my bed, nya!" she squealed.

"Shh!" Kish tried to shut her up, when—

"Ichigo, honey?" Sakura opened the door to Ichigo's bedroom. Kish quickly teleported away leaving Ichigo to do some explaining. "Ichigo, why are you holding a chair?"

"Umm…" an anime sweat drop ran down the back of her head, "— Huh? What's this? Where am I? Oops, I must have been sleeping walking, hey mom." Ichigo smiled nervously.

"Okay, well just try to be quieter honey, you scared me and your father." Sakura smiled. She slowly closed Ichigo's door behind her and walked back to her room. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Then, Ichigo looked around the room cautiously.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo stared in all corners of her room, "I really need to stop eating so much sugar…" Ichigo felt her head and walked back over to her bed.

"Konnichiwa." Ichigo heard a voice. She turned to find the blue-haired boy standing next to her window with his arms crossed.

"Who are you, nya?" Ichigo asked with a slight fear in her eyes, "— don't make me hurt you." Ichigo slid her hand into her pocket and stroked her pendant— getting ready to transform at any moment.

"Calm down, koneko…" Kish smiled, "— I'm only here, because you wished me to be…"

"Nani?" ("What?") Ichigo looked at him funny. Kish walked up to Ichigo and came within inches of her body.

"I'm— your Guardian Angel, Ichigo-san." He explained.

"Guardian Angel?" Ichigo pulled her hand back from her pocket, "Donoyouni?" ("How?")

"You wished for me to be here… do you not recall?" Kish stood with his arms folded trying to act almost, 'intelligent'. Ichigo let her guard down. _Is this… for real? _Ichigo thought, _I didn't think my wish— would actually come true. _Ichigo smiled inside.

"Ichigo alien! Ichigo alien!" Masha popped up and screamed at Ichigo.

"Masha!" Ichigo yelled, trying to keep him quiet. She held him down with her arm around his mouth.

"There's no alien around here." Ichigo said. She walked over to her window and looked around for any sight of Kish, Pai, or Taruto. "See Masha? There' s no alien, nya." Masha looked down in disappointment, because he felt that he disappointed Ichigo.

Ichigo walked back over in front of Kish.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked. Kish was caught off guard with her question because he hadn't exactly thought of everything.

"Uh…" Kish scratched his head, "— Err…. Um…. Quiche?" Kish smirked.

"That's different, nya." Ichigo said.

"Well that's my name koneko-chan." Kish crossed his arms, "— I— I mean Ichigo-chan… - san, whatever." Ichigo was still a little bewildered towards him because he came off strange; she wasn't quite sure what to think, but then again, she didn't want to question goodness.

"I just can't believe I have my own Guardian Angel!" Ichigo smiled.

"Well… yeah." Kish shook it off.

"So, I can… wish for anything?" Ichigo asked with a growing smile.

"Um… sure." Kish hadn't quite thought about how he was going to fulfill her wishes… as long as she didn't wish for anything ridiculous…

"I wish that me and Aoyama-kun could get married!" Ichigo smiled big. Kish's eyes got big.

"Iie! You can't wish for that!" Kish yelled back; he then cleared his throat and answered less mean, "— I mean, you can't just wish for something that big right off the bat. You have to wait…"

"Wait do you mean I have to wait?" Ichigo's tone sounded a bit angry, "— I thought you said I could wish for anything." Ichigo folded her arms.

"— Well, you have to wait until… uh…" Kish tried to pull something off the top of his head; "— You have to wait until… your 100th wish!" Kish smirked.

"Why do I have to wait that long?" Ichigo put her hands on her hips.

"Because, it's the rules." Kish crossed his arms in confidence. Ichigo eyed him in a mean way.

"Some Guardian Angel you are." Ichigo mocked.

"Excuse me?" Kish said.

"You're impossible—!" Ichigo yelled. Then, a smirk appeared on Ichigo's face, "I could always make 100 quick wishes right now!" (:-3) Ichigo smiled.

"You can't do— that either!" Kish was trying his best to make it impossible.

"And why not, nya?" Ichigo glared at him.

"— Okay fine. You have to wait until your 10th wish." He stated with compromise.

"Okay… I guess that's a little better." Ichigo scratched her head, "Yawn. I'll make my first wish in the morning. I have to think of what I want."

Kish sighed. _Who knew koneko-chan was so complicated… _He thought. Kish watched as Ichigo crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over her. She turned over on her left side, facing against the wall with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

_At least I get to be close to her at night… _Kish smiled as he listened to her purr herself into slumber… Kish looked back over to her window and walked over to it. He stared up at the stars. They sparkled in his eyes as he smiled. He pushed his feet up on the window ceil and jumped outside.

He landed on the ground and sat his back against the tree. He crossed his arms, and laid his right leg over his left, and closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep… Before going into a full sleep, he peered open with one eye towards Ichigo's window.

"Goodnight… koneko-chan." He smirked and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Please review all you readers!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Her wishes should start in the next chapter, as well as more humor...**


	5. Sho Go: A Sundae on a Sunday

_Stats: Favorited- 19 times! Alerted- 19 times! Reviews so far- 52! C2's- 2! (Now thanks to Ember Shirogane!)_

**A/ N: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! You've really made this story successful; and I'm just glad that so many people like it to review this much :-) . I'm hoping to achieve at LEAST 10 reviews for this chapter so, can you all help me get this? It's quite simple actually, if you read it just... review!**

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

**.::Five::.**

* * *

Kish felt a morning breeze slash against his delicate cheek. He moaned and rubbed both of his cheeks against his fist and stretched his arms in the air right afterward. He yawned and blinked a couple times, getting a glimpse of the bright morning sun. However, instead of the sun, he got— 

"Chip, chip?" he opened his golden eyes to dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah!" Kish leaned over and had a face plant into the grass. The shrewd little individual jumped and ran back up the tree. Kish lifted his face from the ground and stared up at the tree. "Baka fur ball!" he shouted with his fist in the air; "I'll teach you! Dragon Swords!" he summoned his weapons as he jumped into the air and glared the little squirrel. The squirrel's eyes grew big as he dived deep into the tree.

"Ra! Don't try to hide from me—!" Kish's yelling was interrupted by a sound he heard coming from Ichigo's window. He turned to her window and saw her up and yawning. He withdrew his swords, along with attack mode, and fly up to her window…

He peeped through the window and watched as she stood up and stretched. He smirked and teleported inside her room.

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo-chan." He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Ichigo stared at him, with a slight shock.

"You can't just pop into my room anytime you want, nya!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I'm your Guardian Angel… of course I can…. I've seen it _all_." Kish smirked. Ichigo blushed a very bright red.

"Get out, nya!" she yelled. Kish seemed quite frightened and just teleported back outside her window.

Kish scratched his head.

"Koneko-chan can get very angry. She's even cuter when she's angry. And soon, Koneko-chan, you will be mine…" Kish smirked.

"Hehehe…" Kish heard a squeaky, high-pitched laughter. He turned around and saw the little squirrel standing on a top branch, laughing at him.

"Grr…" Kish grinded his teeth, "You won't last here for long you little fur ball!!!" Kish dived in at the squirrel. The squirrel jumped off of the tree limb and landed gently onto the ground. Kish didn't have enough time to stop and his face smacked into the tree; and unfortunately, Kish didn't land as gracefully as the little squirrel… Kish's face slid down the bark of the tree and his butt hit the ground hard.

"Teeheeheehee…" the little squirrel hopped over next to Kish and started laughing at his 'poise'. Kish shook his head and growled at the squirrel.

"What a crisp Sunday morning." Ichigo opened her window and took in a deep, satisfying breath from the outside. Kish turned his head and smirked as he saw Ichigo.

"Gozen, koneko-chan." ( "Morning, kitty." ) Kish flew up into the air in front of Ichigo; he smirked at her radiant smile.

"Konnichiwa Quiche." Ichigo smiled back at him with closed eyes, making her smile seem more meaningful. "Oh— I can make my first wish today, can't I?" Ichigo blinked a few times as she stared at Kish still floating outside her windowpane.

"Um," Kish stared at Ichigo, he couldn't tell her 'no'; "— Sure."

"Nya!" Ichigo smiled and hopped into the air.

"Hehe…" a sweat drop traveled down the back of Kish's neck.

"Okay, um…" Ichigo planted her first finger on her lip as she stood there thinking of a perfect wish. "— Well, it is a Sunday morning so… I wish for a sundae!" Ichigo smiled.

"What's a 'sundae'?" Kish asked her.

"Ice cream with fudge and nuts on top… duh." Ichigo crossed her arms.

"**Bop!**"

"Itai!" Kish rubbed the back of his head as the squirrel stood there laughing on the branch behind him with another nut in its hand. Kish clenched his teeth.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh nothing, koneko-chan." he smirked while still rubbing his sore head.

"Well?" Ichigo stood there while tapping her foot against her hard wood flooring.

"Nando, yoshi?" ("Well, what?") Kish asked.

"Where's my sundae?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, um… well… erm…" Kish hovered there in the air for a moment, thinking; "You have to um…" Kish grew a mischievous smile upon his face, "you have to kiss me." He smirked as he leaned his face in towards her with his lips puckered.

"Err… baka!" Ichigo yelled and then…

_SLAP!_

"Itai!"

**Boom!**

Kish rubbed the side of his, now very red, cheek as he sat there on the ground. Ichigo closed her window and stayed in her room. Kish crossed his arms and began to curse under his breath.

"Where the heck am I gonna get a 'sundae'?" Kish asked himself. Kish then felt something tap against his leg. He peeped down and saw the little squirrel standing there by him. "What is it baka fur ball?" he snarled.

"Squeak, squeak, squeaker squeaken." The squirrel began ranting and then jumping up and down, pointing in the direction of the street. Kish looked over and saw a small, yellow cart with a man behind it and a big sign decorated in white and red striped that read: 'SUNDAE ON A SUNDAY'. Kish scratched the top of his head. Kish stood up from the ground and then stared back down at the little squirrel.

"I could have found that on my own." Kish crossed his arms and began to walk towards the street.

"**Bop!**"

Another nut fell onto the grass.

"Hehehehehehee…" the squirrel laughed.

"Bakabakashii!" ( "Stupid/ Idiot!" ) Kish summoned his swords and dashed towards the furry little rodent.

"Uh-oh…" the squirrel squeaked and dived into a small little hole in the trunk of the tree.

"I'll get you later, you little fur ball." Kish's swords disappeared and he went on his way to the little, yellow cart.

Kish crossed the street and stood there in front of a dark-haired man, that stood about five foot one, and was quite portly; he stood there in front of Kish with a bright smile. He wore a red and white striped apron with a big yellow stain that had splattered right over his entire bosom.

"How may I help you sir?" he smiled at Kish.

"I want a sundae." Kish folded his arms.

"What kind?" he asked.

"I want a sundae." Kish replied.

"Yeah, but we have all kinds. We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry… — ack!" Kish jerked the man by his collar and over the counter of the yellow cart.

"I want a sundae you worthless human!" Kish glared at him.

"O— okay." Kish let loose of the man's collar, as the man quickly tried to fulfill his order. "H— here's your s— sundae, s— sir…" the man stuttered as he quickly prepared a sundae with strawberry ice cream, chocolate fudge, and crushed walnuts. He handed over the sundae to Kish in a clear, plastic container. Kish snatched it from his hand as he headed back to Ichigo's house.

Kish held the sundae clenched in his left hand as he teleported inside Ichigo's room. Ichigo was sitting in her computer chair as she looked up at Kish.

"I thought I closed my window!" Ichigo stood up from the chair with caution.

"I got you a 'sundae'." Kish held out his left hand with the sundae in it.

"You got my sundae, nya." Ichigo placidly took the sundae from his hands and licked the top of it. "It's… strawberry ice cream," she whispered…

_Masaya ordered one milkshake for the both of them. Ichigo could still picture the smile on his face, taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake. Chocolate was his favorite…_

"Strawberry's my favorite… how did you know?" Ichigo tilted her head at Kish. He threw his arms up in the air like it was nothing.

"You said you wanted a sundae koneko-chan." He folded his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Nya!" Ichigo smiled as she licked it again. Cats don't really need spoons… do they? "Hm…" Ichigo sat down her sundae on her desk as she stood there thinking; "My next wish is…"

* * *

**I just love cliffies, don't you :-) ? Please review my friends!!!**


	6. Sho Roku: Fish for a Good Wish

**A/ N: Guess what??? I got my 10 reviews! Wh00p, wh00p:-3 Teehee. So here's the next chapter of the - much loved - "My Kitten's Every Wish"!!! **

**Story Stats: **_Faved: 24 Times! Alerted: 22 Times! C2's: 2!!!_

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

_**.:: Six ::.**_

* * *

"Hmm…" Ichigo sat down her sundae on her desk as she stood there thinking; "My next wish is… ooh! I know." Ichigo smiled that cute little kitten smile, "I want a bucket of fresh fish from the lake!" Ichigo licked her lips just picturing the fish wiggling around in her mouth while she clamps down with her two sharp fangs with shear joy. 

"Fish?" Kish scratched his head.

"Hai. Sakana." ("Yes. Fish.") Ichigo replied.

_What are fish again? Is that those green scaly things that are always swimming around the water? _Kish thought while standing in front of Ichigo in a daze.

"Where's my fish?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, right. I'll be right back." Kish smirked as he teleported, leaving Ichigo sitting there, anticipating her bucket of fish…

"Ii yo. Here you go, Ichigo." Kish smiled as he teleported back in front of Ichigo with his catch at hand.

"Arigatou Quiche— AH! NYA!" Ichigo hopped up onto her desk chair while eyeing what Kish had at hand.

"What's wrong koneko-chan?" Kish tilted his head at her.

"That's not a fish!" Ichigo pointed at it.

"It's not?" Kish stared at the catch, "Then what the heck is it?"

"That's an alligator!" Ichigo yelled.

"An alligator?" Kish stared at it as he held it by the tail; it was just a baby but it tried desperately to snap at Kish. Kish didn't understand why Ichigo was so afraid of it. "Then what is a _fish_?" Kish looked up at the, still frightened, Ichigo.

"Just get that thing out of here!!!" Ichigo screamed.

"Fine…" Kish sighed as he twisted the alligator's neck and threw it out the window. Ichigo glared at him.

"Why did you do that to that baby alligator?" Ichigo stepped off of her chair as she folded her arms.

"You were scared of it." Kish folded his arms as well.

"You didn't have to kill it!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"You're such a nag sometimes Ichigo…" Kish snubbed his nose.

"A nag?" Ichigo clenched her fists.

_Slap!_

"That'll teach you to call me a nag." Ichigo turned her back towards the red-faced Kish.

Kish touched his cheek where she had slapped him. _So feisty… _Kish thought devilishly.

"What the heck is a fish anyways?" Kish asked. Ichigo turned back around towards him with her arms still laying over top of each other in a dignified manner.

"They're considered seafood, and some people even have them as pets… they um…" Ichigo thought of a way to describe them, "They wiggle around a lot and they have gills that they breathe with. They live in water too, and they do this…" Ichigo put the sides of her hands against her face and flapped them up and down, trying to resemble a fish; but she just looked like an idiot… good thing neighbors weren't looking…

"Ii yo." ("Okay.") Kish smirked, "I'll go get one."

Ichigo sat back down on her chair and waited for him to return…

"Okay… fish… hmmm…" Kish looked around the city as he flew through the air, "Huh?" Kish looked down at a store with a big, yellow sign that read, "Tokyo Pets".

_Pets? _Kish thought, _Ichigo did say some people kept them as pets… _Kish flew down to the sidewalk, landing gracefully, and walked through the entrance of the pet store.

"Hello sir, may I help you today?" a young lady with fine, brown hair greeted him at the door; she had a big contrived smile across her face as she stood there with her hands behind her back…

"I need fish." Kish folded his arms as he replied to the young lady.

"Over here." The lady walked in front of him and led him to another part of the store where there were fish galore… angel fish, goldfish, African fighter fish, Koi fish…

"I want that one." Kish pointed to a small golden guppy in the back of a tank.

"That one? Um, alright…" the lady bent down and open cabinets beneath the tanks, pulling out a small, black net; it looked about as cheap as her smile… the lady opened the top of the tank and dipped the net inside, trapping the fish in it. She pulled it out and stuck it in a small plastic bag filled with warm water from the tank.

"Here you go." The lady smiled. Kish snatched it from her and began to head out the door. "Um, you have to pay for that…" her smile fell form her face, "Wait! You can't just walk out without paying!" the lady ran after Kish and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You must pay for that fish." She said. Kish turned around as he swung the bag over his shoulder as he hung onto it; the lady stared at him as if he were crazy…

"I'm not going to pay a human for a worthless fish." He shoved her hand off as he exited the store. The lady watched as he flew into the sky with the guppy.

"That's it! I quit!" the lady through down her badge and grabbed her jacket, heading out the door…

Kish flew and teleported into Ichigo's room while she was sitting at her desk and playing with an eraser.

"Here's your fish." Kish held out his hand with the bag containing the small, golden guppy.

"Quiche!" Ichigo jumped up and grabbed the bag from his hand. She stared at the golden guppy inside, turned over on its back. "The poor fish… it's dead…" Ichigo held up the bag in Kish's face.

"You wanted a fish!" Kish said and crossed his arms.

"Okay for one, this is a _pet_ fish… not the kind you eat, and second, I said I wanted a _bucket _of fish. This is only one…" Ichigo explained.

"Well how in the heck am I supposed to get you a bucket of _fish _that you'll appreciate?" Kish asked.

"Well, you're the Guardian Angel… can't you just, snap your fingers or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I can't… okay? I have to uh… gather my thoughts outside before I can just make one appear. Even if I'm your Guardian Angel, I can't just show my powers in front of a human…" Kish said.

"Geez…" Ichigo rolled her eyes; "This time, can you at least get me fish from the lake, and not a pet store?"

"Hai." ("Yes.") Kish nodded.

"I'm hungry if you don't mind, so hurry up and poof my bucket of fish already…" Ichigo crossed her arms, "I'm going to go get some milk…" Ichigo walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen.

♪-♪-♪

"Lake fish…" Kish teleported out of her room and began flying over the city. _Where's a lake around here? _Kish thought as he looked all over beneath him. _Here's one. _Kish hovered over a rather large lake with a few old men in boats with their fishing rods. Kish crossed his arms as he hovered above them with a mischievous smirk. One of the old men was leaning against the inside of the boat with his brown hat tipped over, covering his glasses that rested low on his nose, while he held the fishing rod in-between both of his hands. The other old man seemed to be awake with the rod tight at hand as he gave the lake a death glare; if looks could kill, the lake would be dried up…

Kish slowly hovered down just a few inches above the water behind the boat. He could hear the snoring of the one man as he laid back; it sounded as if he was trying to hack up a hairball with all of those rough snorting sounds…

"Konnichiwa humans." Kish greeted the men as he stayed behind the boat. The one man stayed asleep while the other man turned his neck a bit so he could see by the corner of his eye.

"Martha, is that you?" the old man asked in a curmudgeonly tone. "I told you not to follow me here. Don't you torture me enough at home with all that nagging?" the man snorted as he turned his back, again, towards Kish. Kish hovered closer to the boat as he jerked the rod away.

"Hey! Martha! Give me that back you old hag!" the man yelled.

"Huh what? Is it World War III!" The other old man quickly jumped at the sound of the other man's voice and had a freaked out expression across his face.

"It's just Martha, George." The old man patted the other one to calm him down.

"Oh— okay…" the man took off his hat and pushed up his glasses, squinting at Kish. "Martha, Martha— is your hair getting blue, or is it just me?" the old man asked.

"I told her to dye it, but _no, _who listens to Carl?" the man folded his arms.

"Baka humans…" Kish snubbed his nose as he hovered across the lake.

"Martha! Give me back my rod, you old hag!" the old man, supposed named Carl, called across the lake as he waved his arms around in the air.

Kish stared at the rod as he held it close to his eyes.

"How does this baka thing work?" he shook it and the line fell into the water; little rings of water floated out from where the line was dropped as Kish stared down at it. Kish blinked as the bait at the end of the line bobbed around in the water.

_Dip._

"Huh? – Whoa!" Kish's arm was jerked down into the water; Kish caught himself and grabbed the line with both of his hands, leaving the rod itself to dangle just over the water. "What the heck is pulling this thing?" Kish growled as he jerked up the line and a squirming fish came flying out of the water and detached from the line. Kish dropped the line and flew over, catching the fish in-between both of his hands.

"Gottcha." Kish smirked. "Huh?" the fish wiggled and jumped straight out of his hands. "Oh no you don't!" Kish jumped from direction to direction, catching as well as dropping the fish, until finally the fish jumped and landed on the grass on the edge of the lake…

"Huff— puff…" Kish breathed heavily as he grasped onto the land. "Only… a few more to go…" Kish pushed himself up to his feet and stared down at the lake.

**2 Hours Later…**

"Here!" Kish slammed what he was carrying on the ground of Ichigo's front yard… Ichigo opened her window and stared down at him.

"What in the— why are you wet?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about why I'm wet!" Kish yelled with a hint of frustration; "It took a lot of energy to grant you your wish of fish." Kish folded his arms.

"Um… Quiche?" Ichigo said.

"Hai?" ("Yes?") Kish smirked as he stared up at her.

"I asked for only a bucket full— not a _boat _full…" Ichigo stated. Kish stared down at his fish all squirming around in the big wooden boat…

♪-♪-♪

"Martha! I'll get you for this!" Carl yelled as his pants hung from a tree over the lake.

"It's kind of nice up here Carl." George smiled as he stared over the lake as he hung from his shirt…

* * *

**A/ N: I hope everyone liked this chapter and thought it was funny. :-) Please review!!!**


	7. Sho Shichi: Roses are Pink

**Stats: **_Faved: 27 times! Alerted: 22 times! C2's: 2! Reviews: 73!!!_

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

**.:: Seven ::.**

* * *

"Um… Quiche?" Ichigo said.

"Hai?" ("Yes?") Kish smirked as he stared up at her.

"I asked for only a bucket full— not a _boat _full…" Ichigo stated. Kish stared down at his fish all squirming around in the big wooden boat…

Ichigo folded her arms as she stared at him.

"I guess I can't complain, nya. I have a boat-full of yummy fish!" Ichigo's little kitten-like smile came across her face as Kish stared at her.

_Wasn't she just acting like she didn't approve of the boat of fish? _Kish stood there watching as Ichigo ran over and started sniffing all of the fish. His baby blue hair glided in the passing breeze and blew softly against his face; it tickled him a little but he just simply pushed his hair back as his eyes seemed fixated on Ichigo's movements. She was bent over a bit with her butt pushed up and her back arched; her hands rested placidly on her little hips as her face was full of enjoyment. This gave Kish a weird yet satisfying sensation— he was making his kitten happy. Kish smiled as he continued to watch Ichigo. Her head was dunked into the boat as she pulled out a fish between her teeth. She smiled happily. (:-3) She took the fish from her mouth and began to pick the meet from its bone as it stopped wiggling. Kish watched as she chewed it up together in her mouth. She looked so… beautiful.

Kish stared at Ichigo up and down as she swallowed her first bite. Ichigo turned around and faced him with a smile. She ran up to him and embraced him with a big hug. Kish's face was full of shock at first as her arms wrapped around his waist and she snuggled her cheek against his bosom. Kish smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Arigatou, arigatou, Quiche!" ("Thank you, thank you, Kish/ Quiche!") Ichigo smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Douitashimashite, koneko-chan." ("You're welcome, kitten.") He closed his eyes as he laid his head on top of hers enjoying the hug excruciatingly. He could smell the flower-like fragrance radiating from her hair and straight into his nostrils; he heard her as she breathed against his chest. Kish hugged her tighter and the seconds seem to pass so slowly as they stood there, still in an embrace.

Ichigo's eyes opened as she realized she was still hugging him. She quickly pushed away from him with her face lit up like a lantern. About that time, Kish's real personality was taking over…

"Koneko-chan…" ("Kitten…") Kish stepped back close to her; "Why did you let go?"

"Um… I was just hugging you for the wish." Ichigo smiled nervously, "I didn't mean to—"

"Ichigo…" her name slipped from his lips, almost as if by fate. He had taken her into another embrace with his arms tight around her. She blinked as she stared at the wall with her cheek against him.

_He's hugging me… why does this feel so… right? _Ichigo thought, _— no! I can't! I'm dedicated to Masaya! I can't hug him! What am I doing nya? _Ichigo immediately broke the embrace and backed herself against her window ceil.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked her.

"I have to go…" Ichigo let out as her cheeks blushed profusely. She closed her eyes as she ran straight past him and out of her room— leaving Kish to himself.

_Why did I— let her leave? _Kish thought, _I could've kissed her— but why didn't I?_

-♪♪♪-

"I hope Ichigo likes these." Masaya whispered to himself as he walked down the street with a bouquet of flowers at hand. The sun shined over him as he walked down the streets of Tokyo; the sun sprawled over the bouquet at hand, which was colored white like the heavy blankets of winter. Usually, you would see off-white roses, not pure white ones, but these seemed to be special.

Masaya pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed in a number, putting it to his ear.

_Ring, ring!_

_Ring, ring…_

"She's not answering…" Masaya looked at his phone and then hung up; "Guess I'll surprise her."

-♪♪♪-

_Ring, ring!_

_Ring, ring…_

"Huh?" Kish stared over at Ichigo's bag, which started ringing. Kish walked over to it and stared down in it. "Why is this contraption ringing?" Kish picked up her bag with his first finger and thumb and picked it up as if it were something vile. The purse tilted over and everything came falling to the ground. By that time, it had stopped ringing. Kish stared at her bag, which was now lighter, and then at the ground at all her stuff. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now which of these things were ringing?" Kish bent down and started picking up everything and looking at it. He looked down at a long, white, rounded-tip object. It was covered in colored plastic. He picked it up with his fingers and brought it up to eye level, examining it. "What is this for?" Kish then used his nail to tear off the plastic and revealed a long plastic object that seemed to cover something cotton-like inside. Kish closed one eye and used the other to stare at it.

"Is this what humans use to clean out their ears?" Kish stuck it in one ear trying to jam it in there, but it was too big— even for his ears.

"What are you doing with my tampon Quiche?" Ichigo yelled from her doorway, as she looked horrified.

"Your what?" Kish turned his head with the object still halfway in his ear, and stared at Ichigo. She quickly ran up to him and snatched it away with all of her other belongings.

"Why were you looking through my things?" Ichigo asked him, "You don't just look through my stuff! Nya!"

Kish crossed his arms at her.

"It's not my fault your stuff was ringing." He said.

"Ringing?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Yeah. Something in there was ringing and I was trying to find it. Then it stopped." Kish explained.

"My cell phone!" Ichigo exclaimed. She quickly dropped her stuff I on her bed and looked through all of her things until she came across her pink cell phone. She picked it up and pressed a button, making the screen light up. "One missed call… Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo glued her palm to her left cheek.

_Knock, knock!_

Ichigo's head popped up at the sound of knocking. Ichigo dropped her phone on the bed and ran over to her window, staring out. She looked over to her porch, and there stood Masaya. "Oh no! He can't see me right now! Great nya!" Ichigo pulled her hair out as she paced the floor. Kish watched her. He then averted his eyes to the window; Masaya's brown hair caught his eye as he stood on the porch with a smile. Kish then looked at his hand with which he held a bouquet of white roses. Kish clenched his fists together with a look of anger. _That baka human… Ichigo-chan needs to realize that she doesn't need him… I love koneko-chan more than any human… I'll win her heart. _Kish set determination within himself.

"Ichigo honey! Someone's here for you!" Sakura called from downstairs.

"Iie, iie, iie!" ("No, no, no!") Ichigo yelled.

"What dear?" her mother called back.

"Kotonashi!" ("Nothing!") Ichigo replied with a sweat drop running down the back of her neck. "I'm coming!"

"Ichigo-san!" Kish grabbed her wrist before she could run out of her room. Ichigo looked down at her wrist and back up at Kish. He then released and looked away from her magenta eyes.

"Quiche…" his name slipped from her tongue.

Kish said nothing as he teleported out of her room. Ichigo stared back ahead of her and just headed downstairs…

-♪♪♪-

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kish asked as he lay on a middle of the tree in front of Ichigo's window; he rested himself on his right side while his elbow's settlement gave him balance while he rested his cheek in his palm. "I won't let him take her from me." Kish tightened his left fist as he grinded his teeth.

"Chip, chip, chip-chip, cheep."

Kish stared down at the fur ball on the small limb beside him.

"Why shouldn't I be mad?" Kish asked.

"Chip cheep…"

"I know I'll get her to come with me… you're right, she hasn't gotten to her tenth wish yet. There's still a chance." Kish said.

The little squirrel shook its head as it sat there beside Kish with its round chocolate eyes.

"He has flowers for her. Who said I couldn't?" Kish smirked with confidence…

-♪♪♪-

"Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled as she entered the room with him and her mother.

"Konnichiwa Aoyama-kun." ("Hello Masaya.") Ichigo smiled back at him with a slight blush to her cheeks. "What brings you here?"

"I brought you these." Masaya held out his hand and showed her the bouquet of red flowers. She wanted to smile at him, she wanted her face to be lit up with happiness, but instead she had to make herself.

"They're— they're beautiful, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled at him as she took the flowers from him. Her mother smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone." Her mother smiled as she exited into the kitchen. Ichigo smiled as she concealed the bouquet behind her back as she held her wrist with her open palm.

"So, how are you Ichigo?" Masaya smiled at her.

"Ii desu yo." ("Good.") Ichigo stated, trying to keep the smile across her face…

-♪♪♪-

"Taruto, where has Kish been?" Pai asked as he entered into the room where Taruto stood.

"How am I supposed to know?" Taruto retorted.

"He better be doing something productive." Pai stated firmly.

"Like what?"

"Like trying to find the coordinates of another Mew Aqua like I'm trying to." Pai folded his arms.

"I've been thinking Pai, and I think I have an idea of how to rule this world." Taruto spoke up with a smirk.

"What's that?" he replied whiling walking over to his computer.

"Well, we could kidnap Oprah."

" 'Oprah?' What the heck is that?"

"She's this human on a different side of the world. Supposedly she's influential. And I heard she's worth a lot of human money…" Taruto explained.

"What are we going to do with money Taruto?" Pai sighed, uninterested to his answer.

"I don't know! It was just an idea… Geez." Taruto crossed his arms like a frustrated youngling…

-♪♪♪-

"Since we still have the day, why don't we go do something together?" Masaya asked.

"Um…" Ichigo stood there without a reply. _Say 'yes' Ichigo! Why are you hesitating? _Ichigo thought. "Hai." ("Yes.") Ichigo finally acknowledged.

"Okay, well get your jacket because it's chilly. You don't want to catch a cold." Masaya smiled kindly at her.

"Right." Ichigo nodded as she headed upstairs. Ichigo entered into her room with a slight glance up, noticing her room was completely empty except for herself. She simply grabbed her yellow jacket from her closet with a single sigh, and headed out with Masaya…

-♪♪♪-

It was nearly seven at night before Ichigo got home with Masaya. She waved at him with a cute little smile as Masaya left her at her doorstep… Ichigo placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it to enter into her home.

"And just where have you been young lady!" her father immediately appeared in front of her with his first finger held high and pointed at her with fury deeply embedded in his eyebrows.

"Calm down Dear. She's been out with Masaya." Sakura smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"She's been with that Aoyama boy again?" he raised his voice.

"Calm down—" Sakura tried rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Did you blow up? Did he feed you poison? Are you dying???" His eyes widened.

"Dad…" Ichigo sighed as she walked right past him and headed up the stairs.

"Just where are you go—"

"It's okay honey." Sakura tried to keep him from tackling Ichigo…

Ichigo headed up to her room and opened her door, closing it behind her. She slipped off her jacket as she switched on her light. She sniffed her nose as she walked over to her closet and hung up her jacket. Wiping her forehead, she walked over to her bed and something quickly caught her eye.

"Roses?" Ichigo's pupils got a little big. There was a bouquet of flowers waiting for her on her bed. Ichigo picked up the plastic wrapped bouquet and smiled as she examined them. "They're— pink…"

"_I brought you these." Masaya held out his hand and showed her the bouquet of red flowers. She wanted to smile at him, she wanted her face to be lit up with happiness, but instead she had to make herself._

"_They're— they're beautiful, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled at him as she took the flowers from him. Her mother smiled._

"Sakura!" Ichigo's father yelled from downstairs, "look on the T.V.! The flower shop down the street is on fire!"

Ichigo just smiled as she stared down at her pink roses…

"They're not from Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo looked up and peered out her window…

* * *

**Please review!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I just want you to know that I may not update that often anymore as it states in my profile. So don't expect my stories to be updated so regularly any more... sorry. :-( But please review!!! Reviews encourage me to write. :-3**


	8. Sho Hachi: Shopping!

**A/N: Yeah, yeah stop nagging I finally wrote another chapter. I realized that I should let people know that this story isn't dead. So in this chapter I tried to make up for it by putting a little development in Ichi and Kish's relationship. Hope you like. :)**

**Stats: **_Favored- 36 times! Alerted- 32 times! C2s- 2! Reviews before chapter- 103!_

**My Kitten's Every Wish**

**.::Eight::.**

**

* * *

  
**

The sound of a ringing alarm clock sounded throughout Ichigo's now-alert ears. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes, which gave a slight scowl at the ringing digital clock.

"Baka, no…" She mumbled as she took her pillow and placed it over her head, while she buried her face in her sheets.

_Ring, ring!_

Kish's ears twitched as a small, perpetual ringing while he sat on the branch of the tree outside Ichigo's window. Yawning a bit, he opened one eye partially to the sun shining down upon him. He closed his eye again, only to open both of them back open and sat up fully on the branch. Kish watched as Ichigo stood up from her bed with a loud yawn. A smirk sank into his face.

Ichigo turned and began to take steps towards her door, ready to go to the bathroom, when a voice startled her.

"Morning, kitten."

She sighed heavily.

"Quiche, not now—it's too early…" She said, her voice sounding peculiarly not annoyed. "Even for a Guardian An—" A sudden smile crossed her face. She turned to Kish with a grin. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it koneko-chan?"

"That's it," she stated.

"What's it?" Kish looked at her bewildered.

"I know what my third wish will be." She said, with confidence replacing her groggy, tired look. "I wish I didn't have school today."

"Okay," Kish replied.

"Well," Ichigo looked at him.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to like snap your fingers or something?" She asked.

"Oh, right," a sweat drop ran down the back of his head. "I'll have your third wish done in a second," he stated as he turned towards the window, about to jump out.

"Why are you leaving?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, you see," Kish began as one leg stuck out the window. "I have to, uh… consult my… master… before I—make your wish." He smiled big.

"Your master? Guardian Angels have masters?" The thought boggled her mind a little. "Is that why you always leave before completing my wishes?"

"Uh—Yes," he grinned, trying to fit his other leg out.

"Wait—where is your master?"

"Um," Kish took his leg back in the room for a minute as he thought. "He uh—well… he… lives in that tree." He pointed to the tree right outside her window.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Kish smiled, knowing he had gotten himself out of a mess.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" she asked.

Kish stood there for a moment. _When did koneko-chan get so annoying?_ he thought. "Well… I, uh…"

"Well, I just figured since I can see you that it might be possible that I can see him too," she explained. "So, can I?"

"See, this really must be done alone." Kish stood up straight with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "It's like one of the rules of Guardian-ism."

"You've never told me that before—that was never one of the rules of wishing," She brought up.

"Look, it just is, okay?" He raised his voice a little.

"Fine, nya," Ichigo turned her back to him. _Geez—I still wonder about him sometimes_, she thought…

Kish climbed out of the window and flew behind the tree. Turning his head, he looked and made sure Ichigo wasn't watching from the window he had just left. He let out a sigh. W_ho knew Ichigo was full of so many questions,_ he thought, laughing a little.

"Chip cheep," a voice greeted Kish.

"Huh?" He looked up and saw the little squirrel above him on a limb. With big eyes, it stared down at him. "You again," his voice didn't seem to be full of enthusiasm. "Well since you're here I might as well tell you what I am supposed to do now…" He sighed with a slight smirk coming along his tightly-structured face. "She now wants me to make sure she doesn't have school today—have any ideas?"

The squirrel stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't have all day, fur ball," Kish stated.

"Chip chip cheep chip," the squirrel said.

"That is possible; I hadn't thought of that." Kish placed his hand under his chin. "Or I could always make sure that there's no school to go to…" A mischievous smirk gleamed across his face. The squirrel tilted its head as it stared down at him.

* * *

"Your third wish is taken care of, Koneko-chan." Kish smiled as he stood in the middle of Ichigo's room. She had just finished brushing her hair as she turned and faced him.

"Good then, nya! No school today." She smiled.

"Well—yeah, you could definitely say that," Kish grinned…

—

"Honey, come here, look at this on the news!" Ichigo's dad yelled.

"What is it, dear?" Ichigo's mom came over and stood beside him.

_Hello, this is Keira Kuruigi for Channel Six News reporting. And I am sad to report__,__ that for many young students, there will be no school for a while. I am standing in front of the building as we speak. There are strange and colossal damages that are quite unexplainable. Half of the building has mysteriously disappeared… _

"What is the world coming to, dear?" Ichigo's mom asked with a slight shake of her head.

—

"Thank you, Quiche," Ichigo smiled brightly. Kish couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Anything to make my koneko-chan happy," he replied.

"Your what?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing, haha," A sweat drop snuck its way down his neck.

Ichigo sighed.

"Well, since I don't have school today, I wonder what I can do… hm," Ichigo sat there and thought for a moment. "Oh, nya, why can't I think of anything to do?" She pounded her head lightly with balled-up fists.

Kish watched her as she entertained his eyes. But he merely seemed to be more entertained by her beauty than what she was actually doing.

"I know," she stuck her first finger in the air as an idea came to mind. "I want to go shopping!" A large smile took over Ichigo's face.

"Shopping, ne?" Kish looked at her.

"Yes Quiche. Shopping, nya," Ichigo replied. "I will finished getting ready and you can come with me."

"Okay?" Kish still seemed a little unsure by her idea of _shopping_. And quite frankly, he still wasn't sure what the term meant.

* * *

Kish stood with his back against the tree in Ichigo's front yard as he waited for her to exit the house. _Shopping?_ He thought. _Is that a flavor of ice cream or something? NO! I got it. It's probably a brand of tampon or something. That's got to be it._

"Quiche?" Ichigo looked around as she closed the front door behind her, while she stood there fully and neatly dressed.

"Yes, kitten?" Kish smirked as he appeared in her vision, stepping aside from the tree.

"Why must you continue to refer to me as that?" She asked.

"As what koneko-chan?"

"That!"

"What, is something behind me?" He turned, and saw there was nothing, and faced Ichigo again.

"No… never mind," Ichigo looked as if she was beating herself mentally. "Let's just go."

"Go where?" he asked, still bewildered.

"Just follow me." Ichigo rolled her eyes as she continued down the sidewalk, Kish following close behind.

Then, she suddenly stopped in her footsteps. Kish nearly bumped into her from the sudden stop in motion. She turned toward him.

"People can't see you right?" She asked.

"Oh um… No—of course not, haha," he smirked.

"Okay good, I don't want people looking at me weird because I have a blue-haired elf following me." She replied and started to walk again.

"Wait—a blue-haired what?" He followed after her…

* * *

"Well, here we are." Ichigo stopped in the middle of a big strip mall down through the mid-section of Tokyo.

"Where are we exactly?" Kish asked.

"A shopping mall," she simply stated with a smile. Her smile seemed to give him a warm feeling of satisfaction. "Ooh, look at that!" Ichigo planted her face against a glass window, which contained a pink ribbon inside. It had little golden fringes around the rims that complimented the shade of pink.

"What is it, koneko-chan?" Kish stood by her as she stared in the window.

"I want it so bad," she turned to him and whined. He just stared at her like she was crazy, as well as did the people that walked by. "But I just have any money… wait! I don't need money, I have you," Ichigo said, smiling at Kish.

"Huh?"

"I want to use my fourth wish." She smiled big.

"On what?" he asked.

"I wish I had that ribbon," She pointed to the pink ribbon through the glass window.

"Okay…" He hesitated, riding off the ending of his last word. "Now turn around and cover your ears."

"Why?" she asked, looking at him peculiarly.

"Because I have to go consult my Master," he explained.

"How does that involve me covering my—?"

"Please—who's the Guardian Angel here?" Kish interrupted.

Ichigo rolled her eyes with a quick, "Fine." She then, turned around, so she was facing the street and put her hands on her ears…

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Here, koneko-chan." Kish stood in front of Ichigo and smiled really big. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. "Did I hear screaming and broken glass?" She asked.

"No, no, must be your ears," he smiled.

She then stared down at his outstretched hand, which contained the pink ribbon.

"Thank you, Quiche-chan!" Ichigo hastily wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Kish stood there, a bit shocked, while, in his mind, the hug lasted for longer than mere seconds. To him, everything else was going in slow motion…

Ichigo then released her arms from around him and took the ribbon from his hand. After a few moments of standing there, Kish shook his head and put his hand on her back, directing her to go forward.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he began to walk forward, making her do the same.

"We need to get far away from here…"

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Just go," he smirked.

Behind them was a broken display glass and a fire truck coming from down the street…

* * *

Kish and Ichigo walked further south of downtown Tokyo. Ichigo noticed a lot of that people kept staring at them as they passed by. Then a mother with a young boy holding her hand passed. The boy turned his head all the way around, staring at Kish.

"Mommy, is it Christmas?" The boy asked his mother.

"No, honey, why?" The mother asked.

"There's elves—see?" The boy pointed back at Kish, now a few feet behind them. The mother turned and looked at Kish.

"He's probably just trying on his Halloween costume, sweetie," she smiled and continued to walk with him…

Ichigo stopped upon hearing their conversation and turned to Kish.

"I thought you said people couldn't see you?" she asked.

"Well uh… I thought you were talking about something else… hehe," he laughed a bit.

"What else would I have meant Quiche?" Ichigo asked, her voice rising a little.

"I don't… know." He stared at her.

Ichigo smacked her forehead as she continued walking. Then, suddenly, something caught her eye. She stopped once more and looked up into the sky.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kish asked.

"Look, Kish!" Ichigo pointed up into the sky to a pink hot air balloon high above them. He looked up. It was a hot pink air balloon traveling hundreds of feet above them.

"My fifth wish is… that I can see it up close." She smiled.

Kish gently took her hand in his.

"Don't you have to consult your master first?" she asked.

"Not this time—I don't need him for this wish." He winked at her as her feet began to lift from the ground. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "It's okay koneko-chan, I've got you." He gripped onto her hand more tightly as they flew higher into the air. They took off upward into the sky and a smile began to form on Ichigo's face. She turned and looked at Kish's face as they headed towards the balloon. _He looks so focused. At the same time he looks so…cute…_ Ichigo smiled. _Wait! What the heck am I saying?_

"There it is Ichigo-chan." Kish interrupted her thoughts. He pulled her up beside him and held her close in his arms. Ichigo peered down, seeing the pink balloon just below them. But from this far up, she seemed to now be more interested in the rest of her surroundings than the balloon. The clouds were so fluffy and white. They were so close you could touch them. And below them was all of downtown Tokyo, including the beautiful green park…

"It's so… beautiful from up here," she whispered.

"So are you, Koneko-chan…" he whispered back.

Ichigo turned around in his arms and their bodies were tightly against each other's. She stared into his golden amber eyes. The distance between their faces lessened until their noses brushed passed each other. She felt her face turn bright red. Then…

_Ring, ring!_

Ichigo's eyes widened as she heard her cell phone ring. She backed away from Kish a little.

"Take me back down, please," she requested.

Kish said nothing as he lowered them both back down to the ground. Gently, Ichigo's feet touched the sidewalk and she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

"It's a text message from Aoyama-kun," she stated as she began to read it.

I_chigo, hey. I miss you already. Since school is out, why don't I take you to lunch?_

_-Masaya_

"Aw," Ichigo's face lit up as she started to call him.

_Stupid human_, Kish thought as he tightened his fists.

"Hello?" Masaya answered.

"Hi Aoyama-kun—I got your text message." Ichigo smiled.

"Really?" You could sense his smile through his voice. "Well, what do you say then?"

"Of course," she replied.

"All right then, meet me at the Sushi Bar," he stated.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo hung up the phone and turned to Kish. "He wants to meet me at the Sushi Bar," she began. "You can go back to my house and I will go when I return from there."

"Whatever," Kish said while as he flew into the air and left Ichigo standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She watched him as he nearly began leaving her field of vision. _Did we almost…_Ichigo touched her lips. _No… no, of course not. _She continued walking down the sidewalk towards her destination…

* * *

**A/N: Finally the end of another chapter! Remember, reviews make me want to update faster. ;]**


End file.
